


The Former Criminals

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [10]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Secrets, Illegitimacy, Infertility, Infidelity, Old Age, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Julian some time to track her down - the house in the countryside wasn't meant to be found.  Fortunately, Tatiane made an exception for an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Former Criminals

It took Julian some time to track her down - the house in the countryside wasn't meant to be found. Fortunately, Tatiane made an exception for an old friend. Over wine, they reminisced about capers that would have shocked those who knew them as the respectable grey-haired Spokesman and the reclusive lady with the lovely garden. 

"Did you ever tell your wife?" she asked after her third glass.

"How could I? When what she wanted most was a child..." He sighed. "Did you ever tell Julinne that I was...?" 

"She knows enough." Tatiane took his wrinkled hand. "Now, are you staying?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
